Recuerdos
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Jenny le pregunta a su padre sobre sus recuerdos


Jenny llevaba una temporada viajando con su padre el undécimo doctor y su amiga Clara Oswald. Una tarde que Clara había decidido quedarse en tierra, Jenny y su padre se fueron a dar una vuelta con la TARDIS. Habían puesto rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Como el viaje iba ser largo el Doctor aprovecharía para poner un poco de orden en su colección de pajaritas y de feces. Poseía más de 500 de ellos entre ambos articulos. Cada una y cada una de una época en concreto. Cada cierto tiempo se dedicaba a ordenarlos, quitarles el polvo, colocarlos en un cierto orden, por talla por colores, por edades hasta la siguiente vez que tenía intención de hacerlo.

-¡Vaya!, ¿cuántos tienes? No me imaginaba que tuvieras tanto. ¿Alguno tiene más importancia que otro?

- Si, uno me lo regalo el gran rey de Marruecos Mohamed I que reino en el siglo XIV. Le ayude en un asunto político y enterándose que me gustaban dichos sombreros me regalo el suyo personal con una dedicatoria que conservo junto a dicho fez. En cuanto a la pajarita me encanta la que me regaló Winston Churchill con la bandera britanica.

-Interesante. ¿A cada regeneración cambias de colección?

-No lo sé. Nunca me he hecho esa pregunta. ¿Porqué preguntas?

-Mi otro padre es decir tu anterior yo lo poco que pude estar con el me di cuenta que cambiaba a menudo de corbata y zapatillas. Eso me hace pensar que tal vez las coleccionara. ¿Puede ser?

-Puede pero no lo sé.

Si que lo sabía pero no quería decirlo. Eran solo recuerdos de su anterior yo. Pero claro que recordaba perfectamente las decenas de corbatas y zapatillas que guardaba en cajas de carton en un armario. Pero por mucho que lo recordaba porque eran recuerdos recientes en el fondo los tenía guardados en lo mas profundo de su memoria en algun lugar no desconocido pero del cual no quería hablar nunca.

- Bueno Papa voy a dejarte con tus feces y tus pajaritas que te veo muy ocupado y me voy a dar una vuelta por la TARDIS. A explorar un poco más los rincones que aún desconozco.

-Vale, si te pierdes grita, iré a buscarte.

-¡Vale! Eso haré.

Jenny dejó a su padre con sus pajaritas y sus feces y se fue paseando por los pasillos de la TARDIS. En cada sala que entraba encontraba algo que le indicaba lo importante que era su padre y su papel en la historia del universo. Se iba adentrando más y más dentro de la TARDIS cuando llegó a una puerta azul del mismo color que la cabina donde ponía NO ENTRAR. Jenny siempre se había caracterizado por ser alguien con un espíritu libre y si le decían de no entrar ella hacía lo contrario. Así que decidió abrir la puerta que a pesar de la advertencia no estaba cerrada con llave. Y ahí vio a varios hombres entre ellos su anterior padre y cada uno con unos recuerdos. Eran todos hologramas, formas etéreas, espectros. Aparecían Rose Tyler, el Maestro, el capitán Jack, Sarah Jane, Romana, un dalek, algún que otro momento de la guerra del tiempo, el final de los cybermen, y un sinfín de cosas que Jenny consideró que podían ser los recuerdos que el Doctor quería olvidar porque eran dolorosos y le recordaba momentos de su pasado que ya no tenían sitio en su vida actual. Jenny empezó a entender el porqué de la reticencia de su padre a hablarle de sus otros yo y de sus anteriores vidas. Cerró la puerta y tomando el camino inverso volvió poco a poco a donde estaba su padre. Mientras volvía hacía el lugar donde se encontraba su padre recapacito y penso que si quería saber lo que era su padre anteriormente y tarde o temprano lo conseguiría.

-Papa he visto tu habitación de los recuerdos. La he abierto.

-¿Porqué? Pone bien que no se puede entrar.

-Porque necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba conocer quién eres.

-¿Y porqué no me lo preguntas?

-Porque sé perfectamente que no me vas a contestar. A cada vez que intento abordar el tema contigo te haces el loco y empiezas a juguetear con tu destornillador sónico como un niño pequeño que no quiere escuchar lo que se le dice. ¿Porqué no me quieres hablar de ello?

-Porque son recuerdos que duelen mucho. Muchos de ellos son mis amigos, los he perdido, han muerto, a otros los he engañado. No me siento orgulloso de muchas de las cosas que hice y por eso las tengo ahí guardadas en mi cuarto de los recuerdos. No las puedo borrar, no las puedo quitar de mi vida por eso están ahí.

-¿Y no crees que te vendría bien hablar de ello con alguien?

-No, no creo. Desde luego ahora mismo no.

- Un día tendrás que hacerlo.

-Lo sé pero no estoy preparado. Aún no. Llevo 400 años así. Los voy guardando y acumulando a cada regeneración y ahí se quedan. Incluso muchos de ellos los tengo olvidados por completo. Ahora si me permites, voy a terminar lo que estoy haciendo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo Jenny para romper le hielo que se había creado entre ella y su padre.

-¡Vale! Si quieres separa las pajaritas por colores y luego cada color por si son lisas, de rayas o de tachuelas.

Pasaron un buen rato entre risas, feces y pajaritas. Jenny estaba contenta de estar con su nuevo padre a pesar de sus rarezas. Sabía que algún día conseguiría que el le contara sobre sus yos y sus vidas anteriores.

-¿No tienes hambre?

-¡Mucha! ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 10h30 de la noche.

-Anda, y no tengo nada preparado para cenar en la TARDIS. Nos vamos al restaurante. ¿Qué te apetece?

- Me apetece comer italiano.

-A Roma que nos vamos pues a cenar. Si mis cálculos son buenos podemos llegar para las 10 de la noche a la mejor tratoria de Roma. Mi amigo Salvatore hace unas pizzas exquisitas. Te encantarán.

- Perfecto. ¿Tiene tiramisú?

-También tiene tiramisú. Además es el mejor de la ciudad y de Italia.

-Ya que vamos a Roma, ¿me harás visitar el Vaticano?

-Tendría que hablar con mi amigo el Papa Juan XXIII pero no creo que sea un problema para el.

- Visita guiada por el mismísimo Papa de Roma.

-Si si Jenny el mismo.

- Eres increíble. Conoces a todo el mundo.

- O más bien muchos me conoces y me piden ayuda. Mi vida es así desde siempre. Ya que no puedo ayudar a mi gente ayudo a los demás.

Jenny sonrío a su padre y la TARDIS puso rumbo a Roma.


End file.
